


Just Deserts

by JackyMedan



Series: Kinky Spy Bondage [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Kinky Spy Bondage, M/M, Revenge, Rope Bondage, Sequel, Subby Napoleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Sequel to"Very Funny, Napoleon":)Illya finally gets his revenge, but he didn't expect Napoleon to be quite so happy about it...





	Just Deserts




End file.
